Macédomienne
|conductor = Rony Brack|position = 12th|points = 46|previous = Door de wind|next = Geef het op|image = B90.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''''Macédomienne ''("My Macedonian Woman") '''was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Philippe Lafontaine. With the title blending the words Macedonienne (a Macedonian woman) and mienne (mine), it's an ode to the said Macedonian woman, who's the singer's wife. The lyrics refer to the town of Ohid in the Republic of Macedonia. It was performed third on the night, following Greece and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 46 points. Lyrics |-| French= Quand elle pleure, c’est toute l’Adriatique Qui se déchaîne dans ses yeux Quand elle dort, c’est pas très loin d’Ohrid Elle fait des rêves au bord de beaux lacs tout bleus Je la revois, petite fille aux pieds nus De la pluie dans ses cheveux Dans sa maison, au sol en terre battue Elle a laissé les illusions de tous ses jeux Qu’elle veut rien qu’à elle A le charme des Macédomiennes C’est vital que je l’aime, que j’y tienne Quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous pensiez Mais elle est plus belle Et ceux qui s’en défient qu’ils y viennent Ils verront combien j’y gagne et qu’elle est mienne Vous pouvez crier, vous pouvez pleurer, vous pouvez rire Surtout pas d’elle Quand elle se couche, c’est sur fond de colline Qu’elle fait de mon corps ce qu’elle veut C’est un tournesol émigré dans la vigne Au cœur aride et qui fait flamme de tout feu Un cri tzigane caché dans ses murmures Elle vit l’amour sans désaveu Quand elle se bat du haut de ses blessures Elle fait semblant de tout, elle fait la nique aux dieux Trop ont envie d’elle A le charme des Macédomiennes C’est vital que je l’aime, que j’y tienne Quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous pensiez Mais elle est plus belle Et ceux qui s’en défient qu’ils y viennent Ils verront combien j’y gagne et qu’elle est mienne Vous pouvez crier, vous pouvez pleurer, vous pouvez rire Surtout pas d’elle |-| Translation= When she cries, it’s the whole Adriatic Which floods her eyes When she sleeps, it’s not far from Ohrid She dreams on the edge of beautiful blue lakes I see her again, a little girl On bare feet with rain in her hair In her house, on the earthen floor She has left the illusions of all her games Which she wants to keep to herself She has the charm of Macedonian women It’s vital that I love her, that I hold her Whatever you may do or think But she is more beautiful Those who don’t believe me let them come They will see how much I have and that she is mine You can shout, you can cry, you can laugh But certainly not at her When she sleeps, it’s at the bottom of the hill That she does with my body what she wants to It’s a sunflower that is emigrated into the vines With a heart of stone, and making flames of a fire A gipsy cry hidden in her murmurs She lives love without denial When she fights from the top of her wounds She pretends everything, she mocks the gods Too many desire her She has the charm of Macedonian women It’s vital that I love her, that I hold her Whatever you may do or think But she is more beautiful Those who don’t believe me let them come They will see how much I have and that she is mine You can shout, you can cry, you can laugh But certainly not at her Trivia * After the song was announced as the Belgian representative, Philippe Lafontaine had the original master tape destroyed, thus making this one of the few Eurovision songs that never had a commercial release. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Belgium